


Sam's Secret Meeting

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: Sam has a secret meeting with a certain redhead and the results are not quite what he expected





	

Sam didn’t understand what was happening to him. It didn’t make any sense, really. 

“Seriously, give it a try. I promise, you’ve got this!” The red haired woman across the table from Sam stared at him, and waited. Sam swallowed nervously.

“I don’t know. This isn’t really my thing. I mean, it wasn’t my thing, until…”

“Yeah, I know. But now it is your thing. You’re going to be one of us now, no turning back. And the more you do it, the better you will get.” She leaned forward, looking directly into Sam’s eyes.

“Just do it already.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Ok, I guess I should figure this out.” He stood up shakily and walked over to the altar, which had already been set up for him and the spell he was about to cast. He dropped the ingredients into the bowl and picked up the matches to light them. He looked nervously over his shoulder.

“Don’t pause, Sam, the timing on this has to be right!” Rowena’s voice was raised, but she was not angry. Sam nodded and turned back. He said the seven words they had been practicing together, and lit the items in the bowl on fire.

A puff of purple smoke billowed from the bowl, and a few sparks flew.

“Did it work?”

“Yeah man, it worked.” Rowena smiled. “You did it Sam!”

Sam held out his hands in front of him. They started to tingle. Then they twitched involuntarily, and Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Is this supposed to happen?”

“There really is no ‘supposed to’, Sam. It just does what it does. Let it happen, man.” She sat back in his chair, looking pleased. 

Sam looked back at his twitching, tingling hands. To his surprise, they began to glow. It reminded him of the trials, when his skin and the blood coursing below singed and burned him to his core. This time, however, it did not hurt. But he felt powerful. Very powerful. He felt it in his heart and his head and his hands. Time seemed to slow down. He felt as if he were sucking in the energy of everything around him. He heard every sound in the room, and it became deafening. His hands went up to cover his ears. He felt a wave of nausea before everything around him ceased. There was no light, there was no sound, there was no…anything. He felt like he was falling. And then he felt nothing.

 

Sam woke up in Cas’s arms. Cas was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his back to the couch, with Sam’s head in his lap. They were back in the bunker, and Sam had no idea how he had gotten there. Dean was sitting across the room, and had fallen asleep in an oversized chair. Cas was gently running his hands through Sam’s hair, staring off into space. He had found Sam collapsed at the entrance to the bunker, with no obvious injuries, except for the large black eye he was sporting.

“Cas,” Sam whispered. “What’s going on?” He was a little amused at the awkward situation, but also very touched at how much Cas cared for him.

“Sam, you’re ok!” Cas’s brow furrowed as he helped Sam sit up. Sam immediately reached up to his eye.

“Ow! What the hell? Really, what happened?” Sam didn’t remember getting a black eye, but it sure stung like hell.

“Dean,” growled Cas. “Sam’s up.” Dean woke up instantly and was by Cas’s side in seconds. He almost fell out of his chair he tried to get there so quickly. As soon as Dean reached him, Sam started convulsing, and was unable to stop himself.

“Cas. Cas, what’s --?” Sam started to ask, but couldn’t continue. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. And just as soon as it started, it stopped. Sam blinked. “I remember.” He said.

“Sammy?” Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Remember what?”

Sam stood up with ease.

“I’m fine. I have something to tell you.” His voice was relaxed and without fear. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Dean and Cas exchanged glances. Dean helped Cas up, and they both moved closer to Sam.

His eyes still closed, Sam held out his long arm and stopped them with his hand.

“Don’t.”

Cas and Dean both froze. They were unable to move from where they stood.

“I think I might be a witch,” said Sam, his face still hidden, his hand still raised.  
“I think Rowena made good on her promise. She said she could teach me. She said I was the right student. That my soul could connect to the energy that witchcraft requires.” Sam flicked his hand and the boys were released from their frozen state.

“It’s amazing…this…power…” Sam’s head came up, and Dean saw his eyes. They had turned almost black. Not demon black, just dark, the color seemingly drained from his once beautiful kaleidoscope eyes.

Sam stared at his hands in amazement.

“Dean, I can do anything. Literally. Watch this!” 

“Sam, I wouldn’t – “Cas began, but it was too late. Sam had cast a silent spell. The ground shook beneath them, and Sam looked confused.

“Sam!” Cas reached out and grabbed him, pinning his arms by his sides.   
“Just hang on, you don’t know how to control this yet!”

But Dean was pissed.

“A witch, Sam? A witch?”

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
